maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
CSiCarly
CSiCarly is a crossover between CSI: Miami and iCarly. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 1: [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']]. Summary The CSI: Miami ''group gets paired up with Carly, Sam, and Freddie from ''iCarly to solve the mystery of a dead body. References *TV Guide *T.G.I. Friday's *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaws_(film) Jaws] *Elvis Presley Characters *Horatio Caine *Joe Williams *Restaurant Worker *Calleigh Duquesne *Old Man (deceased) *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Walter Simmons Transcript begins with the CSI group at a restraunt wirth electric guitar playing Horatio Caine: Lieutenant Horatio Caine, CSI. Joe Williams: Manager Joe Williams, TGIX. We found a dead body at table 6. goes to dead man, with a guitar chord playing Horatio Caine: All right, we're gonna need this place emptied out. Restaurant Worker: Hey everyone, we're gonna sing the birthday song. yelling Restaurant Worker: Works every time. Calleigh Duquesne: Headquarters is sending over another team to help. Something about injecting new blood into a tired old fossil. Carly and Sam: We're here! Horatio Caine: Who are you? Carly: I'm Carly. Sam: And I'm Sam. Freddie: We're shooting a webseries! Horatio Caine: Shooting it? on glasses I'd say it's dead. [Title card: CSiCarly] Freddie: (screams) Sam: What's your problem, Freddie? Freddie: He's standing on my foot! Horatio Caine: Sorry about that. Calleigh Duquesne: Let's get this guy in a body bag. Carly: Why put him in a body bag when we can put him in a... Carly and Sam: Noodle Net! Calleigh Duquesne: That's Disgusting. Carly: He's gonna be surrounded be worms soon anyway. Walter Simmons: Slurping Mmm Tasty. Calleigh Duquesne: How 'bout you guys start looking for fingerprints. Sam: I found 10. Calleigh Duquesne: You know, if you stopped goofin' around, maybe you learn something. The victim is an old man who-- Sam: What are you doing? Calleigh Duquesne: Taping myself. Sam: Maybe I can help. Calleigh Duquesne: See, now that's the attitude. tapes Calleigh with police line Calleigh Duquesne: Yells Horatio Caine: Everyone, Please. Maybe it's best if we split up. Carly: Great, We'll take the upper right part of the screen. divides to each group finding clues. also electric guitar plays during this Carly and Sam: We figured it out! dings Horatio Caine: Was it the fish? Sam: Nope Carly: He was 95 years old. shows the dead man's license. also horse neighs Sam: Happy birthday, dead guy. shows balloons falling down while Carly plays a noisemaker Calleigh Duquesne: So we can go home? Walter Simmons: Not before we have dessert with our new partners. and Sam grunt Horatio Caine: In that case, have the cobbler. silence Horatio Caine: on glasses It's to die for. [Title card: CSiCarly (Again)] Freddie: (screams again) Horatio Caine: Sorry, I have big feet. ends and goes to 5-Second Cartoon #1 or the Credits Trivia *Horatio's badge was a picture of him on a TV Guide. *If you look closely at the posters, some of them say "Sharks!" and "Elvis!" *When the ''iCarly'' team came, they actually squish an old lady with the doors. *Some of the food signs say "Bacon!" and "Pie!" *The dead guy's wallet said Horse & Buggy License. DOB 1789. *'Goof:' They said the corpse dead for having 95 years old, but his license said he was born in 1789, so actually the corpse have died for being 221 years old. *Cree Summer voices Sam Puckett in this sketch. *This segment is the very first television segment ever made, and this is the first segment that showed its title card twice. *Antagonist: iCarly Gang Images CSiCarly.jpg|Picture of the team divided into little sections trying to search for clues EP01 CSiCarly verticle.jpg|Picture of the Other title for this segment Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Segments Category:Death Category:Nickelodeon